


A Kiss in the Rain

by Jello2019



Category: Arthur Pendragon - Fandom, BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jello2019/pseuds/Jello2019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has broken from the strain of trying to keep his destiny from Arthur. All Arthur wants to do is comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Merthur dream (hdishfbfuajshdudmskofjfh) and I wanted to write a short story about it...  
> Hope you like it (:

"Merlin! Merlin come back you idiot!" 

Merlin had broken. He was running away from his pain, from his love. From Arthur. Knowing his destiny told him to protect King Arthur was crushing enough, hard enough already to keep from his precious friend, lover. But now that he knew that he had failed to end the one who was destined to kill Arthur, to take him from Merlins grip, it was even harder. And he broke. 

He was running as fast as he could, being drenched in the night rain, heart beating in his throat and his breath hitching from the sobs that racked his body. He turned a corner and slipped on the stones, falling hard on his side, letting his pain take over him. He curled into a ball, willing himself to disappear, ready to give up, until he felt Arthur lean down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Arthur could feel Merlins body tremble as he tried to hold his painful sobs in, only failing miserably as they shook his body to the core.

Arthur leaned in close, asking Merlin what had happened. He was confused, all he been doing pryer to Merlins outburst was sharing an ale with Sir Mordred, congratulating him on his fine performance in the tournament earlier that day. Mordred had beaten Arthur, and he was impressed. He had said so, saying he was one of the most skilled and young knights he has ever had the honor to fight with, and that was when Merlin had let out a strangled but quiet sob, and dashed out of the mess hall, making a path through the knights and guests that had gathered, all staring like he'd gone mad.

"Merlin, what's happened?" Arthur asks again. "Upset I didn't buy you an ale again? Merlin we are being drenched out here, come on, let get inside yeah? Ill buy you an ale if that'll make you happy." He said with a short laugh, trying to make him at least look at him.

"Go away Arthur." He heard Merlin say. "I want to be alone."

The words _hurt_. Arthur huffed and walked behind Merlin, pulling him up by his armpits. He was pulling up dead weight. Merlin wasn't even trying to get up. Turning him around enough, Arthur could see that he looked crushed and agonized from a war waging in his head. Arthur couldn't fathom something so huge to affect Merlin like this. He couldn't understand why Merlin wasn't talking. He tries to go in for a hug, but merlin pushes him away, not making eye contact.

"No Arthur, please go." He says, starting to take a step away, but Arthur pulled Merlin back by his arm and grabbed hold of his shoulders, forcing him to look at Arthur.

" _Mer_ lin, tell me what's going on dammit. You're scaring me." Arthur said roughly, giving his Merlins shoulders a slight shake, looking Merlin straight in the eyes, daring him to look away.

"Arthur... I--" Merlin let out another sob. His slumped a little, but Arthur held him tight, not wanting him to fall to the wet ground again.

"What is it?" He says more softly.

"I want to tell you, Arthur. You have no _idea._ " Merlin whispered, Arthur had to lean in to hear him. Another sob racked Merlin body. Arthur's hand slid up to cup Merlins neck while his other slid down his arm, pulling him close enough that their foreheads were touching.

"You know you can tell me anything." He whispered back. 

Merlin looked up at him then, the blue in his eyes shinning surprisingly bright in the dark and cold rain. They were soaked to the bones now, shivering. 

"I can't. But I _need_ you to know Arthur, I need to you to know that I try my best everyday, that I would do anything... _anything_ I could do to protect you. I want you to know that I am always watching over you, even if you think I'm hiding. I want you to know that I love you, Arthur. I always will." Merlin said with a surprisingly intense voice. Arthur felt his chest tighten, he heard the crack in Merlins voice at the end. He heard the truth. 

"Merlin..." Arthur didn't know what to say. He was scared from his words, he wanted to comfort Merlin. He wanted to know that he understood, to show him how much he loved Merlin too. So he kissed him.

Arthur could taste the mixture if rain water and tears on Merlins lips, his tongue flickering across his lips until they parted and Merlins tongue met Arthur's in a swirl, tasting each other, both desperate to forget their problems for the moment. Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up to push him against the wall, never parting lips. Merlins hands were tangled in Arthur's hair, yanking painfully, but Arthur didn't care. He knew Merlin needed this. Hell, _he_ need this. Hearing Merlin say those words shook him to his soul, he was afraid Merlin was going to go away. They both needed to know that each other was there. That they would always be there.

Arthur pressed himself against Merlin, arms now on either side of his head, kissing him and tasting him until he need to come up for air. He leaned his forehead on Merlins again, both breathing hard and staring into each others eyes. 

"Merlin, you idiot, I know you try. I know you love me. You are the most loyal, bravest and the biggest... _clotpole_ I have ever met."  


"My word." Merlin whispered, giving a small smile.  


Arthur rolled his eyes, sighing in exaggeration. "You idiot." He said with a smile. "But you know what?"  


Merlin tilted his head a little. "What."  


"I love you too." Arthur breathed, leaning in for another kiss in the rain.


End file.
